lotrfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:EinHdrFan
RE:Projekt Moin, ich habe leider noch nicht so ganz verstanden, was du genau planst. Ich fasse mal zusammen: * Du möchtest ein Projekt starten, das die Erstellung einer gewissen Anzahl an neuen Artikeln in einer bestimmten Zeit zum Ziel hat. Die genaue Anzahl und die genaue Zeit lassen wir erst mal beiseite, konzentrieren wir uns auf das Prinzip. * Soll vorgegeben werden, welche Artikel das sein sollen? ** Falls ja, wer soll das vorgeben? *** Falls du das sein möchtest: Welche Artikel sollen es sein? *** Falls es jemand anderes sein soll: Wer? ** Falls nein, wie stellst du dir es sonst vor? Auf meiner Diskussionsseite hast du geschrieben: "Ist die Eroberung und Schlacht um Mittelerde die Grenze oder gehts noch weiter? (bitte den Artikel von Grischnakh angucken)." Was meinst du damit? Ich werde aus dem Satz nicht schlau. Damit diese Diskussion nicht auf diverse Diskussionsseiten verstreut wird, wäre es vielleicht sinnvoll, wenn du für das Thema deinen Blog benutzt. Viele Grüße --Weas-El ( talk ) 21:51, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab so n Projekt auch schon mal auf ner anderen Seite gesehn. 30 Artikel in 30 Tagen.... Welche Artikel das sein würden müsste nur noch besprochen werden. Ich halt mich trotzdem lieber da raus. SatansLilHelper666 09:15, 13. Aug. 2010 Re: Zeit Ich kann auf den ersten Blick keinen Fehler feststellen. Beschreib ihn mal genauer. Und schau doch mal in den Einstellungen, ob da bei dir etwas verstellt ist. Gruß, --Weas-El ( talk ) 17:25, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : Das falsche Datum kann ich mir nicht erklären, die falsche Uhrzeit aber schon. Du hast diesen Beitrag genau um 17:06 Uhr geschrieben, zwei Stunden nach dem angegebenen Zeitpunkt. Schau mal genau hin, hinter dem Zeitstempel steht (UTC), das steht für "Universal Time Coordinated". Mit anderen Worten ist dein System nach der falschen Zeitzone gestellt, nämlich nach britischer Zeit. In Deutschland ist es grundsätzlich eine Stunde später, zur Zeit wegen Sommerzeit sogar zwei Stunden. Stell in deinen Wiki-Einstellungen (UTC+2) ein, und schon ist es richtig. Gruß, --Weas-El ( talk ) 17:57, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : Übrigens habe ich meine Zeitzone absichtlich auf UTC stehen, weil ich sehr viel in englischsprachigen Wikis unterwegs bin. Die Einstellung gilt leider immer für ALLE Wikis bei Wikia. Gruß, --Weas-El ( talk ) 17:58, 17. Aug. 2010 (U : Ich mach grad schon nen Artikel über den Edain Mod für Sum2 ...wegen Relevanz... SatansLilHelper666 17:13, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Für den Mod(heisst zwar die, wegen Mod=Modification, aber die Mod hört sich scheiße an)braucht man AdH und so....haste das auch? SatansLilHelper666 18:43, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Jup hab die ganze ähm Sum Triologie. Das ich Sum2 nicht spieln kann ist komplieziert aber cih hatte kürzlich geburtstag und kauf mir nen neuen PC aber zurück zum Thema. wo bekom ich den Mod her? PS. frag nicht wie alt ich bin comprends? http://modding-union.com/?lang=de&path=dledain2&file=edain2mod#kopf Sobald du das gespielt hast, kannste mir saegn, ob du gespeicherte Spiele spielen kannst? Ich kann keine laden, kp obs am Mod oder am PC liegt... SatansLilHelper666 18:57, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) RE:Königliche Nervensäge Was hat er denn gemacht, dass du Sachen wie Arsch oder sogar Idiot sagst?? =) SatansLilHelper666 18:40, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) die von oben ins gesicht fliegen. XDDD lmao SatansLilHelper666 19:08, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: OK Ich kenne die "Schlacht um Mittelerde"-Spiele nicht, ich kann dir bei den Artikeln leider nicht helfen. Fertig werde ich übrigens erst in etwa sechs Monaten sein, das dauert noch ein wenig. ;-) Gruß, --Weas-El ( talk ) 19:18, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Eine genaue Liste aller einzelnen Rechte findest du unter Spezial:Gruppenrechte. Ein Administrator kann unter anderem verschiedene Einstellungen am Wiki vornehmen, z. B. das Layout bearbeiten, außerdem Seiten schützen, Seiten löschen, User sperren ... --Weas-El ( talk ) 21:45, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) WTF http://de.gondor.wikia.com/wiki/Ernst_Hanfstaengl wtf?!! http://de.gondor.wikia.com/wiki/Fritz_Gerlich ich bin mir 100%ig sicher das tolkien NIE sowelche namen genommen hätte.....und die bilder erst die ganze seite von dem is der größte scheiß wenn ich den mist sehe krieg ich sofort nen kack- & kotz-krampf wirklich der größte bullshit dem kerl würd ich am liebsten wenn er mal wieder high is die fresse einschlagen ich hab das gefühl der verachtet hdr oder macht sich drüber lustig beliebt macht er sich jedenfalls nich damit peace SatansLilHelper666 17:17, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) http://de.gondor.wikia.com/wiki/Vergeltungswaffe_3 wieso bekomm ich ein immer größer werdendes verlangen ihm seine eingeweide rauszureißen?? http://de.gondor.wikia.com/wiki/Satanshelfer ROFL XD LMAO LOL ich glaubs nich ach ja....bevor ichs vergesse http://de.gondor.wikia.com/wiki/HdR-Fan SatansLilHelper666 23:57, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) RE: Khamûl Ähhm.....? Es waren aber z.B. nicht alle Nazgûl im Auenland.... Und klar war Khamûl "Anführer" der Ostling Q_o° SatansLilHelper666 13:27, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Erst war der Nekromant (Sauron) der Oberbefehlshaber der Truppen Dol Guldurs, später Khamûl, aber es waren ja eh nicht so viele Orks, die in den Schlachten waren, aus Dol Guldur. Deswegen hab ich nur geschrieben, dass sein Sitz Dol Guldur war Von daher.... Und meines Wissens ... waren ja nicht alle Nazgûl auch im Auenland. Die Nazgûl wussten ja nichtmals wo das Auenland liegt Die habens ja nur durch Gríma erfahren, das waren aber nicht alle.....glaub ich..... ...ich kann mich aber auch irren... Peace! SatansLilHelper666 16:03, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wenn du mir nochmal auf hochdeutsch sagst, was du mir da geschrieben hast... SatansLilHelper666 18:03, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Das mein ich nich Ich kapier nich so wirklich was deine message war SatansLilHelper666 11:50, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Er war ein der Nazgûl, weswegen er den Ring im Auenland suchte. Ich find das nich so gut formoliert SatansLilHelper666 11:58, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) RE: Verschiedenes 1. Wofür sollte ich mich sonst interessieren außer für den Untergang Arnors. Viel Anderes gabs da ja nich. 2. Meines wissens sind Billwissmenschen Orks+Menschen gekreuzt. z.B. die Orks die im 2. Film in Isengart die Bäume fällen. Guck dir die mal an, die sehen anders aus als Orks. 3. Korrekte Bezeichnung für die Moria-Orks is glaub ich Goblins (Unterart der Orks) 4. Damit hab ich nix zu tun :-7 5. Keine Ahnung.... 6. Welche Arnor Bilder? Das Bild mit der Animation, die Wappen und der Dúnedain Soldat (Film)? 7. Balrog... flammend?,glühend,brennent, Schattengestalt eines Menschen im Kern Was weiss ich SatansLilHelper666 09:50, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Google Google weiss alles SatansLilHelper666 12:30, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Uruk=Ork in Adûnaïsch SatansLilHelper666 15:30, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Strohhamlem?! Was zum...?! was sind n Strohhamlem Andere Wikis haben unwichtige Artikel^^ Hier sind nur die wichtigsten....eigentlich nichmals die wichtigsten =P Musst mal ne HdR Map angucken, und alle Städte usw bei Ardapedia eingeben. Da is wirklich alles! Selbst der kleinste Scheiß Ich find aber nich, dass wir jetzt schon so n Zeug brauchen SatansLilHelper666 16:29, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Profil So Spiel:Strategiespiel stronghold,siedler,Schlacht um Mittelerde Civilization (bitte beachten Civilization hat ein wiki bei wikia) usw. Ausßer dem Ikariam (Morgomir) gilde 1400 Khamul NazgulfansII kann nichts Nachrichten schreiben)) gilde 1,2 Bist du irgendwie Italiener?? :D SatansLilHelper666 13:27, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Nein Ich bin irgendwie weiß ich auch nicht. Meine Großeltern sind aus Polen mein Vater aus Marokko ich spreche weder polnisch noch arabisch sondern ein wenig francais. Wieso Italiano?. Auserdem weiste wie man ein wiki gründet? und das du Schütze bis und halo spielst würde ich nicht in solch einem Zusammenhang erwähnen PS: werd nicht sauer EinHdrFan 14:37, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich frag mich langsam ob die andauernden Rechtsschreibfehler Versehen sind, oder ob du's einfach nich besser kannst :D Ganz ehrlich: achte wenigstens in deinen Artikel auf Rechtsschreibung Laaaaber du bist zum Teil pole und Marokkoianer? Marokkoer? Wie auch immer SatansLilHelper666 16:54, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Uerst einmal die nennnen sich Marokkaner und die rechtschreibfehler sind ausversehen weil jedes mal wenn ich versuchs zu löschen land ich auf der Vorherigen Seite und alles ist PfutschEinHdrFan 14:30, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) aha SatansLilHelper666 15:29, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) hmmm......könnte vllt mal in dieses wiki reinlukken SatansLilHelper666 13:12, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) RE: Harad 1. Wie lange es in Harad Halbtrolle gab weiss ich nich, warscheinlich seitdem Sauron Mordor bezogen hat. Ich glaub nich dass die Haradrim von alleine Menschen mit Trollen "gepaart" hätten. Es gibt sie auf jeden Fall. Herr der Ringe, 5. Buch, Seite 128: "...Nach Osten ritten die Ritter von Dol Amroth und trieben den Feind vor sich her: Trollmenschen und Variags und Orks, die das Sonnenlicht hassten." 2. Welche Map meinste? 3. Was is Judää? SatansLilHelper666 16:25, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Das Bild mit dem Halbtroll mach ich dann mal wieder weg. Was du mir jetzt mit Judää sagen wolltest hab ich immernoch nich gepeilt, und welche map davon? SatansLilHelper666 16:38, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Also die Halbtrolle gibts wie gesagt wirklich. Und was die Map angeht: Aha.... -__- Ich geh mal stark davon aus, dass du xFire nich kennst geschweige denn es hast Hast du zufällig Skype?? Das wär sehr viel leichter und...."effizienter" SatansLilHelper666 17:11, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Vertrauste mir etwa nich?? =D Hab ich dir erzählt wie der König heisst, wo er wohnt, wie alt er ungefähr is oda sonst was?Hmmm...... Denkste ich will, dass hier alle wissen wie alt ich bin oder meinen Namen kennen? Ich will auch annonym bleiben, glaub aber trotzdem nich, dass du das alles hier ausplaudern würdest SatansLilHelper666 17:23, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re: Links Moin EinHdrFan, da gibt es mehrere Möglichkeiten, nämlich Links zu *einer anderen Seite im selben Wiki: Seitenname oder Beschreibung *der Hauptseite eines anderen Wikia-Wikis: Beschreibung Der Wikiname ist das, was in der Internetadresse zwischen "http://" und ".wikia.com" steht, bei uns ist das z.B. "de.lotr" *einer Seite in einem anderen Wikia-Wiki: Beschreibung *dem Central-Wiki (dem englischen Community-Wiki): Beschreibung *anderen Wikis, für die eigene Befehle definiert wurden. z.B. **die englische Wikipedia: Beschreibung **die deutsche Wikipedia: Beschreibung Für andere Sprachen entsprechend einen anderen Ländercode einsetzten *externen Seiten: Beschreibung Achte darauf, dass du immer komplette Seitennamen angibst. Wenn du z. B. auf die Seite "Hilfe:Links" verlinken möchtest, darfst du die Namensraumangabe "Hilfe:" im Link nicht vergessen. Als Beispiele schau dir einfach den Code der beiden folgenden Links an. Genau stehts auch nochmal auf diesen Seiten beschrieben: * Links im Hilfe-Wiki * Interwiki-Links im Hilfe-Wiki Gruß, --Weas-El (talk) 10:43, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re: Partnerseiten Moin EinHdrFan, ich habe mal zusätzlich zu den Einträgen im Menü die Seite Partnerseiten angelegt, da steht jetzt alles nötige. Du kannst dein Wiki gerne ergänzen, du müsstest dann nur halt im anderen Wiki auch einen Link zu uns anbringen. Den Eintrag im Menü lege ich dann an, sobald du die Seite ergänzt. Gruß, --Weas-El (talk) 09:09, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Der Link zu deinem Wiki lautet kurz w:c:de.hdr-sum, oder wenn man gezielt die Hauptseite verlinken möchte w:c:de.hdr-sum:Der_Herr_der_Ringe-Spiele_Wiki. Ich ergänze das mal in der Liste der Partnerseiten. Bitte füge in deinem Wiki an gut sichtbarer Stelle auch einen Partner-Link ein. --Weas-El (talk) 10:24, 21. Sep. Ringe http://de.gondor.wikia.com/wiki/Von_den_Ringen_der_Macht .... SatansLilHelper666 19:57, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Chatten A hoi hoi Da der Plauderkasten ja jetzt im neuen Design nich mehr verfügbar is, wollt ich fragen ob du dir nich vllt doch Skype zulegen willst. Du willst ja anonym bleiben, das is aber kein Problem; da muss man natürlich keine persöhnlichen Daten preisgeben. Ganz ehrlich; ich hab den ganzen Tag nix besseres zu tun, als hier alles abzuchecken. Ich brauch Beschäftigung!! =D SatansLilHelper666 11:56, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ne ich dachte bei skype kann man nir telefonieren. egal ich nutze diesen neuen desings nicht und daher hab ich noch den Plauderkaten. Und ja im Internet mach ich noch bei die Gilde 1400 Mit ( Ikariam hab ich gelöscht ) Jk? kein AhnungDer Waldläufer 15:43, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) In Skype kann man natürlich auch chatten.... jk heisst just kiddin' Das muss ich wohl nich übersetzen SatansLilHelper666 18:20, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Stiller Krieger 1.Nö ,ich hab keine Lust mich zu beschweren.(Beine aufs Sofa leg) 2.Die Sperrung sehe ich locker. XD (hahaha) 3.Warum ist deine Unterschrift Der Waldläufer wenn du doch EinHdrFan heißt? (Ernst gemint) (Stiller Krieger 19:11, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC)) ... Ich habs natürlich schon bemerkt, dass der nette Herr Aragorn Elessar wissen will wie man ë schreibt, für Andúnië. Anscheinend scheut er sich mich in Skype anzuschreiben :-7 Vllt kannst du ihm ja ausrichten, dass er mich mal kann. Er hat mich immernoch gesperrt. P.S: Sowjetunion xD Der mag Gorbatschow nich, weil er sich den Amerikanern während des kalten Krieges ergeben hat. lolololololololololololololololololololollolol SatansLilHelper666 12:04, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC)